Semiconductor-on-insulator structures are one area of on going research in microelectronic device development. Typically, the semiconductor-on-insulator structures include silicon-on-insulator structures. Semiconductor-on-insulator, and particularly silicon-on-insulator structures, offer advantages for high performance logic devices.